This Is Halloween
by deadshinigami
Summary: Random Song Fic. AU. Song - This is Halloween by Marilyn Manson from The Nightmare Before Christmas


**This is Halloween**

* * *

><p><strong>(13 years ago)<strong>

Ichigo stood in the sea of creatures they so amazingly real. He worked hos small body through the crowd as those words that were so familiar were sang.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

Halloween the most wonderful of holidays. Or so he thought, But this was something he had never seen before. These were strange people. He gasped as his attention was caught by a small ghost white body being led down the path that the crowd was gathered around.

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowin red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

The toddler was no older than himself and yet he seemed to be drawn to him. The other boy was being led down the path by a tall brown headed man with a mask. His hand left the man's to be brought to his mouth in a shy manner. He turned and our eyes met. He smiled and waved before running to keep up with the man from before and locking hands once again.

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream!_

_Won't you please make way for a very special guy_

**Present Day**

Three days till Halloween and Ichigo couldn't wait. The song from so long ago rang in his head. He remembered when he had began singing that song. His father had asked many times where he had learned the song but he gave up when he always got the same story.

"Dad it's what the creatures sing every Halloween. Don't ya remember? Can I go back next Halloween?"

But his father never remembered. He always said that Ichi had been asleep the whole time.

Ichi let his head rest in his arms as he glared at the teacher in the front of the room. How dare he have class when he could be out finding the perfect costume for Halloween. He buried his face in his arms. If he couldn't shop maybe he could get some sleep.

When he looked up he had to bite his lip to be quiet. He saw that same ghost white boy. He was laying on his bed. There was a loud groan and he heard his name being whispered. Ich couldn't help but blush as he let his eyes travel over the other's body. He whimpered quietly as he watched the other's hands one was gripped tightly to the orange and black blanket and his toes were tightly curled as they dug into the bed. The other hand was quickly moving to touch the bulge under the thin blood-covered pj-pants the other was wearing.(remember he's in Halloween town :]) Touches became strokes and the strokes quickly moved under the clothing and sped up.

Ichigo both loved and hated these dreams. He'd started having these dreams about five years ago and no matter what happened he never tried to move. He enjoyed it to much and it always made him oh so painfully hard. His mind was pulled to a halt as the other started to groan out his name and buck into his hand. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore he moaned at the way the other's voice seemed to drip with sex and pleasure as it said his name. At the noise the other turned his head panting and trying to find the source of the sound, just before their eyes met Ichigo jumped out of sleep meeting two beautifully colored teal eyes. Ich stared at him for a moment before it clicked who it was.

"Yo, Ich you ok? You was makin a lot of noises in your sleep."

"Ya Grimm I'm fine but, ummmm, ya think ya could do me a favor?"

"Sure but Ich if this is gonna happen every time ya fall asleep maybe ya shouldn't sleep in class." Grimm waited till everyone was focused on teach and slid under my desk. It was times like this that made me thankful that you couldn't see under the desks.

Two days till Halloween and from the sound of it we're going to have a full moon that night. I thanked kami that we didn't have school this Friday. It gave me time to find my costume and try it on. I wanted to squeal when I got home. My costume was perfect! I was gonna be a cat as childish as it sounds the costume was impossible to say no to.

It came with whiskers, ears, a tail, paws, and a perfectly form fitting outfit. The pants didn't really seem to fit the outfit though so I chose something from my closet to go with it. Ironically it was one of my favorite cheetah spotted skirts that I never get to wear unless I'm performing in the club down the street, and before you ask yes I'm gay. If that wasn't completely obvious.

Tomorrow's Halloween and that songs all I sing. I've even got Orihime singing it now. Grimm and Ulquiorra hate it, though. We've all got our costumes and can't wait to show them off at the party tomorrow. I really can't wait to see Shiro! See when most people are out partying. I'm in a whole new world it seems like.

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

HALLOWEEN! My costume is perfect but doesn't look like I'll get to show it off any. I was walkin with my friends when Ulquiorra said that he wasn't goin to the party. He was meeting someone and I offered to walk with him, and we walked right into the woods and what looked like a crowd waiting on a parade. For some reason I felt like I knew everyone in the crowd so I talked ulquiorra into coming over with me.

I heard Ulquiorra groan and looked back to see him making the same irritated face he did when I sang the song. I started to ask but realized the whole crowd was singing the song. I grabbed his hand and drug him to the front of the crowd to be greeted by none-other than the very albino body that haunted my dreams like the ghost he seemed to be. I smiled and noticed Ulquiorra was staring at the body making its way down the path.

We were blown away. The ghost like figure seemed to flip bend and twist in impossible ways as he made his way to where we were. I felt my eyes grow when he grabbed a torch that was lighting his way and the fire started to Spider-web it's way down his body. His skin, his hair, even his eyes seemed to burn as his show continued. Once he got to right in front of us he was nothing but a burning body that seemed to never feel pain. His eyes got wide and he gave me the exact same childish wave he did the first time I witnessed this display as a five-year-old. He flipped and dove straight into a large fountain. I bit my. What if that wasn't spozed happen?

_Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la-la_

_la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!_

As the last words were sang he rose out of the water in an amazing costume and the crowd began to disperse as he walked in our direction. I thought Ulquiorra was gonna die of a heart attack.

"Should I take i' ya' lik' my show?" Ulquiorra just nodded like a maniac.

"Ya, it was amazing but how did ya not get burnt?" after the look he gave me I regreted asking. He looked so sorrow filled and yes absolutely excited at the same time.

"Ya' wouldn't believe if I told ya'"

"Why not?" I asked

"Nothin, so wats yer name kid?"

"Umm, I'm Ulquiorra"

"It's nice to meet ya, Ulquiorra, and you Ichigo." I stared at him confused.

"How'd ya know my name?"

"Cuz ya been 'ere before"

"You remebered me? But we was five how do you-? Plus I never told ya my name!"

"Ich your a pervert. You're in my room all the time, you're always singing my song, and Halloween is you're favorite holiday. Do you need more proof?" Ichi knew his face was as bright red as his name implied. 'What did he mean I was in his room?'

"So y'all stayin for a while? I can give ya' a tour if ya want. Oh, and Ichigo ya' might wanna snap your friend out of his self-induced trance."

"Ya sure but umm whats your name?"

"Hichigo Shirozaki, yew can call me Shiro."

We both looked completely confused when Ulquiorra burst out laughing.

"So just cuz yer albino ya think ya can take that name? Everyone knows that everyone with the name Shirozaki was killed for being vampires as they were called then a hundred years. I'll admit yer hot and all but what makes ya think yew could take on a dead name?"

"What? Who's the Shirozaki house and why the hell were they called vampires?"I was so confused. Ulquiorra and his fucking history major was pissin me off.

"They were a ruling family about a hundred or so years ago and they were all born with a defect as most put it. Some blind some deaf and the last one before the slaughter was albino. All the towns people believed that they were born like this cuz they were not human. After the last child they began to plot against them and by the time the child was about at the age of five their family was accused of being vampires and all were killed. But the child was left to live with a woman on the out skirts of the town and ended up dying on the night of Halloween."

"Wow, umm Ulquiorra. Why hasn't your brain exploded yet?" I couldn't help it. I had to ask.

"Very good, Ulquiorra. If I could shake your hand I would"

"Why can't ya?"

"Go ahead and try" he held his hand out toward Ulquiorra who just scoffed and tried to grab his hand. He stared in horror as his hand simply passed straight through the white hand that never moved.

"There is one thing ya left out though Ulqui see what noone knew see I had a brother when I was born. He was the one that was sent out to the women not I. See my brother had no defect when he was born and therefore showed a window to a healthy family to continue the family name, but he started to show signs of preferring young men over women. Of course our mother knew that he would be killed if it was ever found out so she kept the boy a family secret even kept him from me, his brother. After we were separated we created a dream world that kept us united so we seemed perfectly healthy. But after I died my brothers soul collapsed and he died the night of Halloween. The very night he could have met up with me once again."

I stared in disbelief as my hand clamped tightly to his as Ulquiorra's continued to pass straight through. He tried to pull my hand from the others saying we needed to go before something went really really wrong. He looked like he was gonna die if we didn't. I didn't know how to react when his hand passed straight through my arm like it had Shiro's.

"What the hell? U-ulqui? Wats goin on?"

"I don't know, I'm scared, and I wanna go home!" he had tears in his eyes and had taken to cowering behind a tree nearby.

"ULQUIORRA! ICHIGO!" Ichigo knew that voice and reluctantly let go of Shiro's hand to look behind him. The voice was coming from the fountain he walked to the fountain to see his friends even Grimm they were in the woods. They were looking for them.

He looked over to see Ulqui still crying but in the arms of Grimm. He could hear him asking were I was and all he could do was point straight at me but each time they turned they seemed to see nothing. I felt Shiro wrap his hands around me and for some reason I just wanted to melt into him and yet I didn't want to leave my friends.

"Why can't they see me? They're gonna worry."

"Ichigo they'll be fine. They can't see you because you've been dead for a hundred years"

"But they could see me before and Ulquiorra can still see me."

"No Ichigo he can't none of them can or ever could. You were trying to live as someone elts. See that boy over by the tree? Not ulquiorra the one that's hiding, you've been in his body this whole time and every time they said his name it came out yours."

"So I'm guessing you're my brother huh?"

"The one and only my dear"

"So what now?" I shivered as I felt his breath down my neck.

"I could think of a few things I've missed out on with ya."

"Tsk, yer really weird ya know that?"

"Was that a yes?" I couldn't help but gasp when he ran his tounge over the back of my ear.

"Shiro what are ya doin?" the image from my dreams floated into my mind as I closed my eyes and allowed the touches to continue.

I gladly let my body arch at his touch as his hands ran down my back and his mouth sucked at my pulse point. I couldn't help but moan as his hands rounded my waist and dipped into my skirt. He took my hand and led me to his house where the last thing I remember was his bed and his body on mine.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note : Songfic cuz I got bored. First FanFic. Enjoy. Song is <em>This is Halloween_ by Marilyn Mason from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _movie._**

_Disclaimer : I do not own the awesomeness that is Bleach, Marilyn Mason, The Nightmare Before Christmas, or the song This is Halloween. SAD FACE!_


End file.
